Stella Abbott
Stella Jane Abbott is the main protagonist of the CW TV dramedy, Life Sentence. Stella, who was formerly diagnosed with cancer, is cured and finds herself adjusting to her new reality. Throughout the Series Season 1 In "Pilot", Stella is shown to be going into a cake shop with Wes, her newlywed husband. They rejoice and tell the shopkeeper the story of Stella's cancer, which is complicated. http://lifesentence.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot In short site, Stella recounts that Elizabeth and Aiden, her siblings had helped her through a lot, and that Aiden told her that she must imagine that she was living when she was dying, which helped boost Stella's self-esteem. Soon after, Stella skydives and does activities that she would do before she died, living her day as if it was her last. Then, Stella goes to Paris to find love, as her siblings have already found love in their hopes. After a while, Stella leaves home to go to Paris and bumps into Wes, who is 'lost'. They rejoice and start to fall in love, having Sara Bareilles candle sex as their typical romantic session. The two move back to Stella's home, and Wes engages to Stella, accepting the proposal. Stella marries to Wes, and starts a life with his newlywed husband. After leaving the cake shop, Stella and Wes visit the oncology, to obtain results from Stella's bio-cancer test. Dr. Chang announces to an overwhelmed Stella that she is cured, as Wes and Stella rejoice and are content in tears. Stella announces the news to the family, and they celebrate, with Stella's father, Peter, acting quite strange at the celebration. The next morning, Stella confronts her father, only to find out that her mother - Ida has left him. Stella funds all of her money to Peter, and leaves, to become a barista. As the job turns out to be a failure, Stella alternatively goes to her bride official - Poppy's to pay some invested money. It is then seen that Ida and Poppy are making out, while Stella is in shock. Stella visits Dr. Chang for Fiona's stomach incident, which catches Dr. Chang's party-celebration to be a downfall in collapse as Stella lies. Stella offers to help and make seem that she is preparing a party for Dr. Chang. Stella confronts her mother, as her mother reveals that she is confused and perplexed about her relationship with Stella's father, reassuring later on to both Stella and Peter that she is bisexual. Stella, in awe worries about the party that Dr. Chang is hosting. Wes and Stella have a fight about children, as lies keep unfolding. At Dr. Chang's party, Stella writes a terrible speech, boring the audience to revealing their truths on Stella's cancer. It is revealed that Liz gave up a scholarship to Columbian University for writing to stay and take care of Stella, which overwhelms Stella. Stella then tries to resolve all their problems, but instead goes back to the oncology, having a red wine. She is approached by a cancer patient named Sadie who tells her that she is strong, and that she can solve her problems as a family. Stella then asks if Sadie needs advice, she can talk to her. Soon, Stella sees a shocked Wes who is bringing another bottle of red wine. Stella runs to Wes and he catches her, them making out and spanking each other. At the end of the episode, Stella reveals that although her family is not fully resolved, they are learning to mend their life back together, as Stella is now ending her cancer movie. Personality Stella is a very bright, bubbly and upbeat person, she's a glass half full kind of girl and she's always there for those who need her. She's empathetic and kind, a little gullible but in an endearing way. Physical appearance Stella currently has short, brown hair, has hazel eyes, and is 5'2". Gallery Appearances Season 1 * Pilothttp://lifesentence.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1 * Re-Inventing the Abbotts * Clinical Trial and Error References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters